


Left Alone

by Erin_Riwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: How does Elrond face the death of his twin?





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene - my take on Elros' death.

“The time is nigh,” Erestor told the family as they gathered together to bid farewell to their beloved father and king. Many stood in a nearby hall, waiting and watching, saddened at the imminent loss of the one who was the center for their world. None, however, not wife nor child nor subject felt the loss as acutely as the ageless face and aching heart that now sat on the bed with the king.

Elrond had shed his formal robes and shoes and had crawled up into the bed with his twin. He sat up against the headboard and pulled the elderly man into his arms, holding him as he had when they were elflings and Elros cried for their Nana. Elros’ wife had long since passed, but the generations left to them were gathered around the foot of the large bed, watching quietly as Elrond comforted the old man in a way they could not even comprehend. Each of them, however, reached over and touched some small part of this pillar of their family, understanding well what they were about to lose. 

Elros knew that his time had arrived and felt clearly the pain his death was causing his twin. Still, he had no regrets; he had lived a goodly life and would die a happy man.

“Weep not for me, my children, for I lived a happy man with much love for many long years. I knew love and still do and hold no regrets. You will carry on and make me proud – of that I have no doubt. Know always how very much I love you.” 

The speech was a long one for the ancient man and was wrought with wheezes and coughs. Through it all, Elros was comforted in his twin’s embrace. His skin was wrinkled, his hair short and snow-white, but there was no doubt they were twins. Elros had never lost the twinkle in the bright grey eyes nor the quick smile.

As Elrond looked at the faces of the family that Elros had loved and raised, he smiled, sad but a smile nonetheless. Slender fingers brushed back the pale locks and trembling lips placed a sweet kiss on the aged brow.

“Rest assured, beloved twin,” said Elrond in a trembling voice, “that as long as I walk the shores of Arda, your descendents shall ever find family, shelter and aid from me and mine. None shall ever be turned away.”

“Your words ease me, Elrond,” Elros said quietly, a withered hand reaching up to run through the soft, twilight fall that fell over his shoulder. “Remember, always; I never meant my choice to hurt you. My love goes with you always.” 

With his twin’s fingers still wrapped in his hair, Elrond felt Elros’ fea pull free from his and the very real physical and emotional pain caused him to cry out in a strangled wail. His tears fell unheeded as he wrapped his arms tighter around Elros’ body and his face dropped onto the unfeeling shoulder. Soft sobs could be heard throughout the room and for long moments, no one moved. Even as silent tears fell down Erestor’s cheeks, he moved to sit beside Elrond, wrapping his slender arms around him, nay, around them both. He would grieve in full later, alone; grieve for the child that he had helped birth, that he had sworn to care for through his life, for the child that he now felt the loss of as acute as any parent. For now, Elrond needed him to be strong and he would. There would be time enough for his pain when the remaining twin was cared for.

Elrond ceased to see or hear anything save his own pain; which was blinding. No amount of foresight could have prepared him for the depth of this loss. It was not just losing a brother, a friend, a companion; but Elrond truly had a hole in his being where his twin’s presence had ever resided – a hole that would never again be whole.


End file.
